The Best Surprise I ever had in the Pokemon World
by DawnHikariLover
Summary: This story is about me coming home from Pokémon High School and being surprised by the arrival of Dawn Hikari in my Pallet Town home
1. Chapter 1

One day I returned home from my pokemon high school, and I felt very odd. My whole body well was feeling very hot flashes, and I noticed my face was as fed as an apple. I tried to ask myself why I was feeling this way, but then I remembered why. The beautiful girl kept coming into my head, and I kept daydreaming, This girl had midnight blue hair, blue eyes, a white beanie cap , and a red scarf across her chest, I kept blushing so much when I thought of the girl which I grew a crush on. Her name is Dawn, which makes me smile more at how pretty her name sounds. I then was startled by my mom voice, Hi Christian how was your day at school, I said oh it was interesting and we learned lots of pokemon history. Good my mom said, I want you to do your Homework quickly we having visitors over. I immediately got curious and wondered who they can be, do I know them Mom I asked, no you don't I am inviting my special co worker and her daughter for dinner today. I said ok Mom, then I rushed up to my room and zoomed straight to the desk and began work, while I was working on Pokemon Math I received a phone call from my classmate Ash at school, he said Hi Christian and asked me if I wanted to Hang out and play Pokemon Adventures on his WiiU. I explained to him that we were having special visitors and I couldn't come over today, Ash then said who are they with curiosity in his voice, I then answered that I wasn't sure myself. Then for the next 30 minutes we tried to figure out who can be and laughed, Ash then teased me, I wonder if it your dream girl DAWN, then I said Nah I doubt it then we chuckled for awhile. Anyway Ash I see you soon I have to finish HW, he said ok I am going on a date with Misty, so I see you tomorrow. I said ok Bye Ash. I then quickly finished the homework, then pondered who are the visitors. Then in a flash the 2 hours that were left flew by, I was getting my room ready then I heard the Loud Bell in my Pallet Town Home. I quickly looked out the window and saw the visitors car outside, I then decided for some reason not to go down and peek from the top of the stairs to see who it is. Then My heat Stoped and froze like Ice. I saw the Midnight Blue hair and the white beanie cap, the angelic voice and then the gorgeous blue eyes and smile I said to myself Holy Pokeballs ITS DAWN HKARI ! and I was shocked, my whole body shook land rattled, and I had tons of emotions inside happy and nervous, my eyes couldn't believe the girl I always crushed on was in my House OOOOOOOOOOO, I then decided to run to my room FAST, like lightening I quickly shut the door and tried to like fix myself so I look good for Dawn, I tried to comb my hair add perfume and all of that, I then heard my Mom Called Christian come down and say hi, I said Ok one second, and I did the last preparation of making sure my room was clean and all that. Then slowly I crept out the room and looked down the stairs which seemed never endless, I was so confused and SHY the fact Dawn is in my House and her Mom, I didn't want to embarrass myself, but then I told myself, this is my chance. I then whispered Lets do this and I zoomed down without hesitation and then appeared in the living room, I said hi Dawn and I waved, Dawn then smiled and said O hi Christian I didn't know your mom worked with my mom and she laughed and smiled wide, I said Yea I didn't know either then we laughed, I then decided to introduce myself to Dawns Mom Hi Ms. Berltiz it nice to meet you, I said with a smile, Inside I felt like my heart was going 200mph and rising she said Hi Christian, it nice to meet you also, my daughter talks about you a lot everytime she comes home, Christian so nice, and.. MOM Dawn yelled then smiled and blushed. Then everyone laughed. Chrstian while I get diner ready why don't you show Dawn your room, I said ok and then I said Follow me with a grin, while I was walking to the room I heard both mothers laughing and saying how we both liked eachother and smirking. Once we entered the room Dawn was in Awe at my whole pokemon collection and badges, Wow Chrstian you really are a strong pokemon trainer and she smiled brightly, I said thanks Dawn I know you are also a strong coordinator then we both laughed. So Dawn do you want to play a video game or board game, she said hmmmm ok do you have Pokemon Bank game? I said yes I do and I quickly got it, after the game was all set we begin to play and have fun, we both were winning a lot and laughing at the events on the board. Then I felt something hitting my leg and it was dawns leg slowly rubbing mine, I then Blushed Madly and smiled and so did she, after the game I heard my mom call Time for Dinner you two, ok we both said then we walked down together talking about all the events at school and stuff. When we got our food I asked mom so where are we going to sit, she said well I doubt you teens want to hear are adult conversations so why don't you sit in the living room, I said thanks mom and motioned dawn to sit in the living room. Throughout our meal, it felt so magical and like a dream come true, me and dawn were talking a lot and laughing and smiling, at one point Dawn then reached for a napkin and so did I and our hands touched, we both looked up and blushed and smiled. Dawn then said I really enjoyed this meal it was yummy and she smiled, I then said you bet I love my moms cooking and she laughed, after a hour or so then she said lets go outside, then me and dawn played many outdoor games like tag and basketball, we even showed eachohter our pokemon. Then after my mom called us in for desert, it was a big huge ice cream cake, that me and dawn enjoyed a lot, throughout the whole thing dawn kept hitting my leg and smiling at me and I did back. After Desert, Dawns mom chimed Dawn we going to leave in 30 mins or so ok, she said ok mom, then I decded why don't we play a video game for the rest of the time, she said ok then we both went to my room. Then Dawn said I have a idea lets play truth or dare and she squeezed my hand, I then felt my heart jump and all butterflies inside, I said ok Dawn. So Dawn started Christian truth or dare, I then said truth. Then Dawn grinned wide and said Do you Love me? I jumped and was shocked Dawn ask me the Question I always wanted to confess to her, Well Dawn I grabbed her hand and held it tight, I do Love you a lot, I think you're the most kind, caring, gentle loving, beautiful girl in the world and I love you Dawn and I smiled into her eyes. Dawn then smiled and said I love you too Christian then she took my hands and squeeze them very tightly, I think you're the most handsome, smart, intelligent charming boy in the world and I love you also. Then we both looked into our eyes and smiled wide and leaned in then before I knew it, I felt dawn soft lips on mine, I was so emotionally happy that I was in a state that I cant describe, I felt all my wishes were coming true and fireworks were going off all around me, I then kissed dawn back and it was the most soft thing I ever felt, my whole body shook and erupted with happiness, then Dawn and I kissed longer and sure enough I felt Dawns tongue on mine and my whole body at this point was all sparked and goose bumped up, we then stoped and then hugged a long long time, laughing and giggling, I said then I love you Dawn, then she smiled and said I love you to, then we kissed one soft time, then we heard Dawns Mom calling, Dawn its time to go, she called, she said ok Mom. Bye my love Dawn waved and smiled, I will call you and she handed me her phone number then she gave me one quick kiss and a quick hug, bye Dawn I said and I was sad she was leaving. Dawn looked at me and said don't be sad tomorrow we will see eachother again, it be our first date then dawn squeezed my hand then left. Then I waved goodbye to Dawns mom and then they left, my Mom then said to me did you hae a good time Chrstian, I said yes I did mom, I have the girl of my dreams as my girlfriend then ran into the room cheering. My mom just smiled and went to wash the reaminder of the dishes. This is the best day of my life I cheered, me and Dawn are together and then I quickly went to bed excited to think of our first date together.


	2. Chapter 2

Sooner then I expected morning finally came, I awoke to look outside to a beautiful sunny day in pallet town, I then felt Dawns Kisses still on my mouth from last night which made be blush deeply, I then ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth then get ready for the day. Then in a flash my phone rang , I picked it up and sure enough it was the girl of my dreams, good morning my love she said with a cheerful sweet loving tone, good morning my beautiful girl then we both giggled. So are you ready for our first date today she said with a lot of excitement, I sure am Dawn I said with a lot of happiness. Ok she said, how about we meet in the mall and go see a movie together That sounds great Dawn I said I meet you at 12:00, see you there my man and she giggled and hung up, I was immediately excited and couldn't wait to have a great day with my girl. I quickly then went down stairs for breakfast and saw my mom, good morning Christian my mom said with cheer how was your night. It was great mom, I thought of dawn a lot and me finally being her boyfriend, and I smiled. That's nice Christian, she said, I knew you liked eachother and then we both laughed. Mom, I am going on a date with dawn to the mall at 12:00 ok, she said ok honey make sure you take your allowance money she said with a wink, don't worry mom I saved up tons for this day. Then in a flash the 4 hours went by and sure enough I was in the mall then I saw her, I saw the most beautiful girl in the world with midnight blue hair all the way down walk toward me and a beautiful black shirt , I smiled and was in awe at her beauty. Hi Christian Dawn whispered then giving me a small passionate kiss on my lips, hi dawn I said smiling then we hugged. You ready to have fun today I said too Dawn, you bet I am and she squeezed my hands tightly while looking into my eyes and smiling. The first thing me and dawn did was walk around the mall a long time, after a while Dawn notice something in a store window, she then said Oh this is so pretty, Dawn was looking at a beautiful jewelry piece which cost about 80 dollars, it was a perfect blue stone which matched her beautiful hair and eyes. I said yes it is Dawn, To bad it cost to much money she said a bit sad, while I saw Dawn admiring the jewelry piece I taught to myself, how I wanted to buy this and give it to Dawn. I had about 300 dollars saved up from my birthday and Dawn means the world to me, I then decided I shall surprise dawn and by it later on. After we walked a little more Dawn then said oh Christian I'm starting to get hungry and she giggled, I said ok Dawn lets eat in the food court , ok she said then I notice me and Dawn were holding hands which made me full of butterflies inside feeling her soft palm on mine. After we arrived to the Food Court me and Dawn both decide to order sushi rolls together, we both enjoyed our Californian and shrimp tempura rolls very much. After this me and Dawn headed to the Movies, we decided upon seeing a very romantic pokemon movie called the love story of Pikachu and piplup. While watching the movie me and Dawn began to become very close to one another and snuggling throughout the whole movie, I kept blushing madly feeling Dawns cheek on mine and her legs rubbing against mine, we both smiled and giggled even more, then at one point me and dawn looked into eachother eyes and we both then kissed very passionately a long time while snuggling during in the movie, my whole body interrupted into sensations I cant explain, she then looked at me and whispered I love you Christian then she kissed me one more soft time. I then whispered I love you too and kissed her cheek gently, after we then snuggled even closer for the rest of the movie. After the movie me and Dawn decided to have dinner in a restaurant called Aqua Blue, me and dawn both ordered a cedar plank salmon, I then decided to quickly grab dawns gift, I said be right back honey im going to use the bathroom, she sad ok my love. I then quickly got up and ran so fast like lightening to the jewelry store, I then saw the treasure I wanted, the beautiful blue necklace with stunning shiny crystals to give to dawn. I quickly said to the merchant I want this necklace please, he looked at me and said ok who is this for he asked, I said my beautiful girlfriend and I smiled at how proud I was, the merchant then smiled and said she is one lucky girl to have a guy like you and he winked, he said say do you want me to engrave her name in here, he asked. It normally cost more but since this is for a special someone I charge you for free he smiled, I said ok plz engrave the name Dawn Hikari I smiled. Ok he said give me 5 min. After the 5 mins I then quickly paid for the necklace and zoomed back down to Dawn, srry dawn I said I had to see something, she said Its ok Christian and smiled wide. Then in a matter of seconds me and Dawns food arrived, we then ate and enjoyed every bite of the food, this is so good Dawn said while she had a cheerful smile eating, "she so cute when she eats" I smiled to myself. After Dinner me and Dawn then decide to walk off what we ate by walking to the Pokemon Park near our houses, I then notice a beautiful array of stars in the sky, Dawn I said, yes Christian she said smiling, I want to give you this present because I love you so much Dawn and you mean the world to me, Dawn then smiled and said Aww I feel the same about you and she smiled wide, Dawn then opened the gift and was in Awe, OHH CHRISTIAN she cried of joy and excitement, this is the necklace I wanted and you engraved my name, you dint have to do this Dawn smiled at me , I love Love Love you Dawn and I want to give you this because I want to show how much you mean to me and how you're the most beautiful girl in the world. Dawn then smiled and before I knew it Dawn Jumped on me and we began to kiss happy under the stars, dawn and I kissed very passionately and I felt I was in another world, kissing those soft strawberry lips of the girl I love and feeling her tongue on mine so much was magical and enchanting, Dawn then whisper I love you and thank you my love and she kiss me very slowly and for a long time, I smiled and said I love you to Dawnie, she said aww your so cute and we then kiss one last time and hugged awhile. After this I then walked Dawn to her home, oh there we are Dawn said, Dawn then looked at me and Said Christian , thank you for the best day I ever had in my life, dawn smiled very wide at me and looked into my eyes with care, no problem Dawn , I said with a smile then I began to get sad, I will miss you Dawn I said, aww Christian I will also and she had watery eyes. Don't worry Christian I promise I see you as soon as possible maybe tomorrow and she squeezed my hands very tightly and shared one last kiss and hug, after I made sure dawn was in her home safe and sound I then head back home with a huge smile. I then got home and my mom asked so how was your first date, I then said The most magical I ever had, I then slowly went up to my room and went into bed thinking of how much I love dawn hikari my beautiful girlfriend and fell asleep.


End file.
